A Family Dinner
by Lizzybug5
Summary: This takes place the summer between seasons 2 & 3. It is a short fluff fic and is complete. M/L and I/J. Please R/R!


"A Family Dinner"  
  
"A Family Dinner"  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this story shortly after Busted aired. It is the first Roswell fic I wrote & is pure fluff. It is complete and has been for a long time. I just thought I would post it here to see if ya'll like it & maybe if you do, I'll write a sequel.  
  
Rating: pg13 at the most  
  
Category: Max/Liz and Isabel/Jesse  
  
Max Evans, previously the kind of Antar and presently your average high school male, was dozing in his room. It was a warm summer afternoon, and he had been working on his summer reading when he fell asleep.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" Liz Parker waited patiently for the door to be answered. She had gotten off of work early and had decided to stop by to see Max. Afew moments Later Diane Evans, Max and Isabel's mother, answered the door. "Oh…Liz dear. Please come in." She gestured for Liz to enter the home. "Hi, Mrs. Evans. I was wondering if Max is here." Liz smiled at her boyfriend's mom. "He is upstairs, honey." She told Liz before leaving Liz in the den alone to go finish washing clothes. Liz climbed the familiar stairs and stopped infront of Max's room. His door was wide open revealing that he was sitting at his desk fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him she walked further down the hall to Isabel's room.  
  
Isabel was sitting on her bed painting her toenails when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said not looking up to see who it was. "Hey, Isabel." Liz greeted her friend as she took a seat on Isabel's chair. "If you're looking for Max, he's in his room." "I was just there. He's sleeping so I thought I'd come and see you. How are you doing?" Liz asked gently. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Isabel asked showing no feeling. She didn't like to reveal her emotions to most humans. It made her feel weak. "With Alex---" Isabel Interrupted Liz. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Alex is gone and I'm over that so if you have nothing more to say…" Isabel got off of her bed and started walking towards the door. "Max won't mind you waking him up." Isabel watched Liz leave her room and sighed.  
  
Max's eyes fluttered open when he heard a sound. He turned his chair around to see what caused the noise. He smiled when he realized it was Liz. She grinned at him before taking a seat on his lap and planting kisses all over his face. "Mmmm...Liz. I thought you weren't coming over till later." She wrapped her arms around her neck and stopped kissing him. "I got off early." She explained before continuing to kiss him. "Mmmm…now we have more time to spend together." Max grinned at her. "I know…." They resumed making out. Max was planting kisses on Liz's neck, and she was moaning softly. Hands were flying everywhere, and body parts were being rubbed.  
  
Isabel felt bad about the way she had treated Liz earlier. It wasn't that she was intentionally being mean to her. It was just she was still upset about Alex's death. If he had never gotten involved in this, he wouldn't be dead. She shuttered at the thought of partially causing his death. Also she had this thing going on with Jesse. She liked him and he seemed to genuinely like her back. True he was a lot older than her, but they seemed really compatible together. She just needed to figure out a way to tell her parents, and everything would be ok. Deciding to get something to drink she got up off of her bed and left her room heading towards the stairs. As she approached Max's room she heard noises. She didn't really want to look in there for fear of what she would see, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. She peaked inside and gasped at the sight. Max and Liz were sitting on his desk chair. Well technically he was sitting on it, and she was sitting on him. There was definitely a make out session going on which Liz and Max were so wrapped up in that they didn't even notice she was standing there in the door way.  
  
"Oh, Isabel sweetie. I have some clean clothes for you." Isabel turned around as she saw her mother approaching. She looked at the clean clothes in her mom's hand. Most of them belonged to Max, which meant she would be going into his room. "So ummm…Max, when you get a chance bring that thing to my room." Liz pulled away from Max quickly and noticed Isabel standing there mouth the word Mom which caused Liz to jump off of Max's lap. Max on the other hand was still clueless as to what was going on. "What the hell, Isabel?" He yelled at her obviously pissed off. Isabel glared at him as Diane Evans entered the room. "Max, don't talk to your sister that way." She scolded him as she walked over to his dresser and began placing clothes in one of the drawers. Realizing Isabel was trying to warn him, he looked apologetically at her. "Sorry." He mouthed before replying to his mom. "Sorry, mom." Diane turned around. "So, Max, what were you and Liz doing?" "Talking, Mom. We were just talking." "Ok then. Listen dear Jesse from your father's office is coming over for dinner tonight. Liz would you like to join us?" "Um…that sounds great, Mrs. Evans." "Mom, did you say that Jesse is eating here? Isn't he the new lawyer Dad hired?" Isabel questioned hoping she wasn't blushing. "Yes he is the new lawyer Phil hired." Diane started walking to the door. "I'll go and put your clothes away, Isabel. Your father and Jesse should be here in about an hour." The teens nodded in response and as soon as Diane left the room Max spoke up. "Thanks, Izzy. Sorry I snapped at you." "It's ok seeing as how you were preoccupied. Word of advice though, close your door."  
  
She left the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She continued on down the hall and stairs and stopped in the kitchen. She got some water and sat down at the kitchen table to think about the family dinner tonight. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice when her mom entered the kitchen and took a seat next to her. "Izzy…Izzy. Izzy!" "Huh?" Isabel asked being brought out of her reverie. "Nothing much. I just thought we could talk." Isabel smiled at her mom and took a sip of water. "That sounds good." Diane began tapping her fingers on the table nervously. "So how are you doing?" She asked. "I'm doing ok. I'm coping. I wish everyone would stop asking though." Isabel stood up to leave. "It hurts when everyone tries to be nice you know." She commented as she walked towards the doorway. "Wait, Isabel." Her mom called causing Isabel to turn around waiting for what was going to come out of her mother's mouth next. "Max. He and Liz. They weren't talking were they?" Isabel gulped nervously. "You know, Mom. Maybe you should talk to him about this." "Isabel, just tell me. They aren't---" "No, Mom. They aren't having sex, but still if you want to discuss this, you should talk to him about it."  
  
Thirty minutes later Philip Evans and Jesse entered the house. "Hello honey." Diane smiled at Philip as she gave him a quick kiss. "Dinner is almost ready." "It smells good. Isabel, you've met Jesse haven't you?" Isabel played with her fingers nervously. "Ya..I think so." She smiled at Jesse. "So where is Max?" Philip asked. "He's upstairs with Liz. She's staying for dinner." Diane explained. "Isabel why don't you go tell him your dad's home. Also take Jesse's stuff and put it in the den." "Mrs. Evans, I can do it myself. It's ok." Jesse smiled. "Welll…Isabel atleast show him where to put his stuff." "Sure Mom. Follow me." Once they were out of the kitchen and in the den she stepped closer to him and began planting loving kisses. "You didn't mention eating here tonight…" She reminded him. "I didn't know. Your father just mentioned it today." "Oh. Ok." Isabel kissed him once more before pulling away. "I gotta go get my brother and his girlfriend." She started to leave the den but Jesse stopped her. "I'll come with you. I mean that's if you don't mind." Isabel took his hand in her's and began climbing the stairs. "Its fine with me. I mean I don't want to have to walk in him and her by myself…again!" Jesse grinned. "I take it you've caught them before." "I saw them earlier today. I mean why couldn't he just close his door?!" By now they were infront of Max's room. She knocked on the door. "Max, Dad's home." "Be there in a second." Max called. Afew minutes later he and Liz came out of his room and into the kitchen. "Hello, Liz." Philip greeted her. "Hi, Mr. Evans." "So umm…Jesse this is Liz. She's Max's girlfriend. Liz Jesse works for me." Liz and Jesse smiled and greeted each other. "Well dinner won't be ready for another fifteen minutes. Why don't we go sit in the den," Suggested Diane. Everyone agreed. They sat in the den and made small talk. Max cleared his throat to get his parents attention. "Um…if you want Liz and I can set the table." Max offered hoping his parents thought he was trying to be helpful and not looking for an excuse to make out with his girlfriend. Both Philip and Diane thought that was a good idea so Max and Liz excused themselves and went into the kitchen. The second they were in there Max grabbed Liz and pulled her close to him. "Mmmm…." She moaned as they began yet another makeout session. Max picked her up helping her onto the counter as their passion grew. They didn't notice when Isabel and Jesse walked into the kitchen. "See. I always walk in on them." Isabel whispered to Jesse as she cleared her throat hoping her brother would get the message. He pulled away from Liz and helped her off of the counter. They began straightening their clothes and hair so that when his parents came in they wouldn't suspect anything. "Izzy, what are you doing in here?" Max asked irritated. "Well this is my kitchen too." She snapped back annoyed. "Besides weren't you supposed to be setting the table?" She teased. Max scratched his head nervously. "Ya…we were just about to do that." He opened the silverware drawer, and began handing Liz spoons, knives, and other utensils. Slightly embarrassed, Liz took them and began setting the table. Max took the plates out of the cabinet and walked over to the table to help her.  
  
  
  
Afew minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Evans entered the kitchen. "Thanks so much for setting the table. That keeps me from having to do it." Mrs. Evans looked at Max and Liz with appreciation. Both still a bit red in the face from being caught by Isabel and Jesse, they just nodded their heads.  
  
Shortly after, all of them were seated at the table. "So, Jesse, are you from Roswell?" Mrs. Evans asked. "My mom lives here so basically I have spent most of my life in Roswell." He smiled at her politely finding it slightly humorous that while making small talk with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, he was also rubbing his leg against Isabel's. "So ummm…Max, we haven't really talked very much. Tell me a little bit about yourself." Max looked at Jesse surprised though he tried to hide it. What should he say? He smiled awkwardly at Jesse. "There's not really much to say. I guess I'm your average seventeen year old." He laughed. "There has to be something though. I mean do you have any hobbies, or what do you do in your spare time?" Jesse continued. Max shrugged. "I usually study and go places with my friends." "That's cool." Jesse nodded his head satisfied. Mr. Evans looked at Liz. "So Liz how is the Crashdown doing?" he asked. "Mr. Evans, it's great. Business is great." Jesse spoke again. "Your family owns the Crashdown? No wonder I recognized you from somewhere. I love that place!" Liz blushed. "Thanks. It been in the family for years." "Liz is a waitress there along with our other friend Maria," Isabel informed Jesse. Jesse looked back and forth between Liz and Isabel. "You two are friends with eachother?" He questioned. They both nodded. "Ya, we're pretty close actually." Isabel explained. "Especially since she is constantly here," Isabel joked which resulted in a kick from Max. "So I take it you and Max are pretty tight." Jesse asked Liz. "Ya, you could say that." She smiled. He nodded his head. "That's cool." She smiled back. Suddenly there was an akward silence lurked over the dinner table. "So ummm…it looks like everyone is through," Mr. Evans observed. Everyone nodded their heads and stood to help clear the table. "Thanks, Mom. It was great." Max told Diane Evans. "You're welcome sweetie." Everyone else agreed with how wonderful the food was. A little while later Jesse and Liz began to gather their things. It was getting late and they were about to head home. "Thanks so much again for dinner, Mrs. Evans." Liz told her boyfriend's mother. "My pleasure dear," Diane said patting Liz's hand. Jesse was standing in the entryway talking to Mr. Evans when Isabel entered. "So I should have that paperwork done for you by noon tomorrow," Jesse said smiling. "Good. Good." Philip said grinning. "Good night, Jesse. " Philip said as he unlocked the door to let him out. Jesse said goodnight as well, but not before he slipped a note into Isabel's pocket. He smiled once more and left the Evans home. Isabel walked back into the kitchen where she saw Liz and Mrs. Evans talking. "I'm gonna go upstairs. Night Mom. Night Liz." She smiled before heading towards the stairs so she could retire to her room to read the note. Once in her room, she locked the door and took out the note unfolding it. She smiled as she read it.  
  
-Isabel-  
  
I had a wonderful time tonight though we had to be all secretive. I can't wait to see you again. I was thinking we could see a movie or do dinner or something on Saturday. Call me.  
  
Love,  
  
Jesse  
  
  
  
Max and Liz were now standing in the entryway talking. "Sorry about the whole dinner thing. I didn't know my mom would drag you into that." "It's ok. I had fun. Besides the food was really good." She grinned and leaned into kiss him. After afew moments she pulled away and glanced at her watch. "I really have to go." She said apologetically as she opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, before she walked out the door and into the night. Max closed the door behind her and then moved into the living room to watch her from the window. He watched her until she was no longer visible, and couldn't help but smile. This was what summer was all about.  
  
The End 


End file.
